


flood rolls in

by frith_in_thorns



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 Scientific Method, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns
Summary: Tag to "Scientific Method". Gen/pre-ship.Chakotay is one of the few people allowed to see Janeway being vulnerable.





	flood rolls in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seariderfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/gifts).



> Tag to "Scientific Method" (the one with the invisible alien scientists sticking pins into people). Which ends with Janeway desperately needing a hug. She gets far too few hugs.

"Stand down Red Alert."

She can feel the fatigue begin to hit even before she had finished speaking. There's a mounting wave of it; held at bay for far too long by adrenaline and coffee and the pure knowledge that it _had_ to be contained, and now the whole built-up tsunami is crashing in on her. Except she can't show it, because her crew is looking at her, waiting to be reassured by her reaction.

"The alien vessel has left sensor range," Tuvok reports. Even he sounds exhausted, after the long battering they've endured. There is a palpable release of tension across the entire bridge.

Janeway allows herself a small sigh of relief. "I need a full damage report as soon as possible." She wants to rub her aching eyes, but resists.

Chakotay leans towards her as Tuvok gives an acknowledgement. "Captain, I think that can wait until the morning."

She shakes her head. It seems to jolt something in her temple, sending out spikes of pain. "Going through that binary system? We've sustained serious damage, and we need to know how much."

"You're exhausted," Chakotay says, speaking quietly. He also knows the importance of keeping up appearences "It'll take time for the reports to be compiled. Get some sleep, and come at them with fresh eyes."

"I must concur," Tuvok agrees. Janeway startles — how did he move all the way towards her without her noticing? "Resting would be logical."

Chakotay raises an eyebrow, smiles. "I'll walk you to your ready room," he says, standing.

It's always hard to resist him when he's watching her like that. She smiles back, and stands. It's a mistake.

The bridge greys out. She locks her muscles rigid, trying to force the dizziness to pass, knowing that she doesn't dare take a step. The captain isn't allowed to faint on the bridge. It isn't _done_.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay murmurs in her ear, and, bless him, he takes hold of her elbow firmly, steadying her without making it too obvious. "You need the doctor."

"I'm fine," she says. Her voice still works, at least. She's not sure she can trust any other part of her body. Even so, if Chakotay persists in making a scene, she's going to kill him. And then demote him, as an afterthought.

But he's a good First Officer. The best. He doesn't say anything else at all; just keeps supporting her and also takes over the matter of steering their course. That leaves her free to put every drop of energy she has left into moving steadily.

Her nerves are on edge waiting for the doors of her ready room to hiss shut behind her. When the sound finally comes it's the trigger that drops her like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Kathryn!" Alarmed, Chakotay catches her, just as he always does. His arms press her face into the front of his jacket, and she clings onto him.

"Just tired," she murmurs. It's hard to find her balance again but it's okay, Chakotay steadies her.

"Can you even make it to the couch?" he asks. 

She half-smiles. If she says no she knows he'll have her beamed direct to sick bay. "If you help me."

"I'm shocked to hear those words from you," he says, dryly. 

It isn't far. She collapses onto the seat and feels like she'll never be able to move again. 

"Computer, two to transport to the Captain's quarters," Chakotay says, and gives his override code.

"That's cheating," she complains. The transport happened somewhere between the words, and now she's sitting on the edge of her bed. Since reversing the transport would be an even more ridiculous waste of resources, she lets herself fall backwards onto the mattress.

It dips as he sits beside her. She rolls her head so she's facing away from him. "You might as well be useful and unpin my hair."

"I can do that." His hands are cautious but careful; warm against her scalp. He frees his hair but his hand remains.

"You should get back to the bridge," Janeway murmurs eventually.

"In a little while," he says.


End file.
